<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You won’t leave me, right? by sweehney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849553">You won’t leave me, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweehney/pseuds/sweehney'>sweehney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweehney/pseuds/sweehney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung goes on a long-awaited trip to his aunt in Busan by train, and Minho will play baseball there.</p><p>will the train reach the final stop in Busan?</p><p>—You won’t leave me, will you..?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Han Jisung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That’s my first ever work,, so, i’m so sorry if there is anything wrong! </p><p> <br/>English is NOT my first language, so i’m sorry for any mistakes 👉🏼👈🏼 </p><p>thank you for opening my work, i’ll try my best~<br/>please, enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>—<br/>it’ll be redacted in the end 👐🏼</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung has always left the house earlier because he hasn’t wanted to be late. It has been better for him to come earlier and wait, rather than catch up. But that day was an exception. He was really going to be late. The departure of the train was at 7.35 am. It was already 7.00 in the morning, and Jisung was just running out of the house with his bags, still a little sleepy, because only yesterday was the last day of his school days. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a harry, he ordered a taxi to the train station, and in thoughts, he prayed that it would arrive on time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han jumped into the car, and began his trip. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His gaze ran over the landscape outside the window, afraid that he would have to stay in the unloved city again this summer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fortunately, the car stopped at the train station at exactly 7: 25, and Jisung jumped out of the car, grabbed his bags, and heard a voice: </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">«Departure of the Seoul-Busan train in 10 minutes, please take your seats.»</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ran into the train just as he heard the words «the doors are closing». He made it. He didn't have to run away from everyone anymore. He made it. He will see the people he loves most. Was he really happy?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He realized that he was standing at the entrance, straightened up, trying to push away all the thoughts that were coming into his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began to move slowly in search of his seat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After finally sitting down, he looked around, hoping that he wouldn't have to see any familiar faces. Jisung made sure that no one was there, so he put on his headphones and closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lee Minho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changbin and the baseball team stood and waited only for Minho, because he decided to stay late. Changbin, his best friend, decided to call him and find out where he was and why he was late. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lee Minho, where the hell are you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm almost there, what are you yelling at?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe because the train leaves in 4 minutes?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm coming.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho went out to the platform he needed, and saw his friends nearby, noticing Changbin, went straight to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what is such a panic, if you're just standing here...?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can't go in, until the coach would be sure that everyone is here, and you know it perfectly well.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I'm here, can we go in already??” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They got into the train car they needed, Minho looked around, hoping to see Jisung, because Changbin had said that he was going with them, but when he didn't see him, he sat down in his seat. His friend sat down next to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why, when you go out for an hour before, you can't move your legs, I don't know, a little faster??” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That's right, I had a whole hour, I thought I could walk.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were thinking about your squirrel, weren't you?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you said that he was here, by the way, where?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you stupid or just you kidding me? I told you, he's in the other train car.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, right, my mistake.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boys fell silent as the guide began to explain the safety rules. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just two nights, and Minho will be free from all training. He will be free of this annoying costume. Minho will be free.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. shit is happening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho looked out the window and chuckled, he noticed a girl running into the train, who was really late, because they should start moving now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The unknown ran past the controller, immediately running to the toilet. Went into it, unknown woman began to look in panic at her leg, there was a bite.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Oh, my God! Why me? What should I do? What should I do? I don't want to! No! No, I don't want to!” </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The train started to move. One old lady who noticed that an unknown girl ran into the toilet, decides to tell a passing conductor about what she saw. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«Sorry, I think I saw someone run into the toilet, right without a ticket.»</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«Are you sure?» </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«Of course, i’m old, but not blind!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, we'll check it out now, thank you, for telling us!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guide went to the toilet stall and knocked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Excuse me, could you open the door and show me your ticket?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was silence in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Please, you need to open the door, or we’ll have to do it ourselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had to push the door open with her own hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman called her assistant and said:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you come and help me, please? There's a stowaway in the toilet.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'll be right there, which part are you in?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At twelve.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man arrived, and the two of them opened the door. The unknown woman lied on the floor and trembled all her body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ma’am? Ma’am! Are you feeling ill? We need a doctor here!! Quick!” - the assistant shouted out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trembling in the unknown woman’s body stopped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ma’am?" Are you okay?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She suddenly attacked the conductor and tried to bite her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What is wrong?? What's happening?? Leave me alone!!” - the conductor yelled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman tried to brush her off, but it was though. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Help me! Someone, please, help me!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A loud scream was heard from the toilet. People from the next part of train started to get out to see what happened, but when they saw it, they started to panic and scream too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A woman nearby was attacked. A man - already dead, so did the old man in the another part. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing after hearing the screams, Minho went to text to his friend Hyunjin about what he had heard. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fuck that’s FU CK </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">? what already happened u just went</span> <span class="s1">I hope it’s something idk COOL </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SHIT IS HAPPENING NOT FUNNY </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SO WHATS HAPPENING </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WE HAVE BIG FUCKING PROBLEMS DUDE </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ILL BLOCK YOU IF YOU DONT TWLL ME WHATS HAPPENING </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">HERES ZOMBIES FUCKKKKKI DONT WANNA DIE YOUNG NOOOO PLS CAN IT BE JUST A FREAKING JOKE </span> <span class="s2">😭😭</span></p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">are u kidding me or just dumb </span> <span class="s2">😊</span></p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I STARTED TO WORRYYOU SLUT </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wtf</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">minho( did u offended???</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">DUDE </span> <span class="s2">😩😩</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">k sorry ((( answer me</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what— </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ITS U DUMB??? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">MY CATS HOME ALL ALONE </span> <span class="s2">😭😭</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hyunjin</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">if i’ll die, protect my cats plssssss </span> <span class="s2">🥺🥺👉🏼👈🏼</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i mean??? i’m really scared??? some people are trying to break down the FUCKING DOOR </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hyunjin??? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HWANG HYUNJIN??? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">U OK??? WHERE ARE U NOW?? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. long-awaited meeting < 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung thinks that he’ll see his aunt soon, but most of all he was glad that after a long time, he had the opportunity to meet his best friend - Felix.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix is definitely the sunniest person in Jisung’s life, his only friend who will always support and listen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They only saw each other once in their lives, when they were both about 13 years old, when Jisung first went to Busan with his parents. Jisung never thought that they would be best friends in the future.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the train started moving, Jisung decided to text his friend, that he would be arriving soon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: bfffff</span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">i have something to tell you</span> <span class="s2">🥺</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: bfffff</span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">yeah? i’m here babe</span> <span class="s2">😌</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: bfffff</span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’ll see you so soon...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">like.... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TODAY</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: bfffff</span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">not funny.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: bfffff</span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">uhjmmm i’m not kidding..</span>
</p><p class="p2">                                     from: <span class="s1">bfffff</span><span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHAT </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WIKZKEOW</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WKDKEOWOOEDORX</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">COEOSLWOOW</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FOR REAL???</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HAN JISUNG U CANT LIE TO ME LIKE THAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> to: bfffff</span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m lit rally in the train to busan rn</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hehe</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">can u pls pick me up from the train station?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’ll buy food to you </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">plssss </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: bfffff</span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IVE BEEN WAITING THIS ALL MY LIFEEEE OF COURSE ILL PICK U UP AAAAAAAAOMMHEHEJEJW</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: bfffff</span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thxxxx i wanna sleep now so i’ll text you again later bye</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: bfffff</span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ILL WAITT STILL CANT BELIEVE EISKEK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Imagine, if we were to die now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We won’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Changbin, we literally can die now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We still have a game ahead of us, the coach would rather kill everyone by himself here, than let us miss the game.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...fair.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People who were with the baseball players in the same part of train, began to panic, seeing that someone was trying to break the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WE WILL DIE!!! WHY ARE YOU JUST WATCHING?? DO SOMETHING!!!” — a random woman yelled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am, you need to relax, now isn’t time for panic.” - the coach tried to calm the screaming woman. He also started panic inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NOT TIME FOR PANIC?? ARE YOU KIDDING?? THEY LITERALLY WANT TO EAT US!!” - she continued to scream. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe it's just someone gone crazy, maybe it's a joke.” - the man still calmly answered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The TV screens turned on the news, which said that quarantines were being opened in cities, in which people would be rescued. Minho couldn't believe it. This can't be the end, can it? Everything's going to be okay, right?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hyunjin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">                                 from: hyunjin </span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I JUST WENT TO THE</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">                                 BATHROOM GOD </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so what’s up</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HWANG TURN ON THE TV NOW</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: hyunjin </span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ARE U DUMB JUST TURN ON THE TV </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WTF</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AM I GOING TO DIE </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">                                   SOON???</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I've lived so little((((((</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">do yk that your cats</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">                                   are in the next </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">                                   doorway?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and if i need to take</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">                                   them, I'll have to go </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">                                   outside</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If I meet someone, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">                                   it’ll be on your </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">                                   conscience</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">everything FOR U </span>
  <span class="s2">🤫</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: hyunjin </span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">take care of yourself ly </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">did u?? just — </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">said that you love me?? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">am i sleepin or smth??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OWKCLOSOSOW I </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">      LOVE YOU TOO </span>
  <span class="s2">♥️♥️♥️✨✨✨💋💋♥️♥️</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">take something you can hit with if you’d need it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m seriously </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kkk in 5 minutes i’ll be here with your cats and a bat in my hands </span>
  <span class="s2">😍🤙🏼</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
  <span class="s1">:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BE CAREFUL JUST STAY IN MY HOME </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
  <span class="s1">:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I CAN STAY IN _YOUR_ HOME?? WOAH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
  <span class="s1">:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOURE THE BEST </span>
  <span class="s2">👐🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’LL CONTINUE </span>
  <span class="s2">✨</span>
  <span class="s1">TO LIVE </span>
  <span class="s2">✨</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After turning the key in the lock one last time, Hyunjin went down, grumbling to himself as he did so:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can't believe, I'm risking my life for Minho's cats. Not even for Minho. For his cats. Why are you such a cat person, huh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He carefully walked out of the entrance, looked around, and after seeing nothing unusual, with caution walked out of the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin was glad that their houses were literally opposite each other and he could only walk for a minute, but this time, he quickly ran this distance, and found himself near the entrance to Minho's house. Opening the door, he quickly entered and ran into the elevator, pressing the 14th floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand gripped the elevator doors, and after a moment, the panting man went inside, kneeling next to Hwang.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I didn't have time. I didn't fucking make it. I'm going to die. Damn, man, I'm gonna die soon, haha.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin, surprised, looked at him with fear in his eyes. They couldn't make contact, he had to get out of here, but the elevator was already pressed, they were going up. 6th floor. 7. 9. The stranger was already screaming in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, no, not right now, I'm not-“ - Hyunjin whispered to himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The elevator stopped at the 14th floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hwang quickly jumped over the man's shaking body and ran to his friend's apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Running into the apartment, shocked by what he saw, Hwang slumped to the floor. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was some time after he began to realize. At that moment, the cats ran up to him, meowing. Hyunjin began to nervously laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Imagine, just now, because of you stupid cats, I almost became like that guy. Stupid Lee Minho, I’ll never do anything for your master again.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guy was scratching one of the cats behind the ear while taking out his phone to text Lee.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: minho </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I FUCKING HATE YOU </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: minho </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what happened????? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: minho</span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I MET THIS SHIT IN THE ELEVATOR</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BECAUSE I NEEDED TO GO TO YOUR CATS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHICH ARE IN PERFECT CONDITION</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU'VE ALREADY LEFT THEM A LOT OF FUCKING FOOD THEY CAN LIVE FOR AT LEAST ANOTHER MONTH </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE??</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: minho </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hwang....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: minho </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHAT </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: minho</span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">im in your debt </span>
  <span class="s2">👐🏼</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: minho </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YES AND FUCK U I HATE U </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In those 10 minutes, I spent all my nerves</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So I'm not going to leave your apartment until you get back, and then we'll go to my home TOGETHER and get my things </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AND WE'LL LIVE TOGETHER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DIE ALONE </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: minho </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">everything will be fine </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">all patients will be closed</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">somewhere, and everything will be good dont panic </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: minho </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HOW CAN U BE SO CALM</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: minho </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BECAUSE I DONT BELIEVE IN THIS SHIT ITS NOT A TRUE </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho could hear a man shouting next to him, telling all the baseball players that something had to be done, because he didn't want to die like this. The guy's thoughts were somewhere far away, and he didn't know how to react with this information. This is something incomprehensible. Something that couldn't really happen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minho? Dude, are you here?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha? Yeah? What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come back to this world, man, we need to do something, we can't sit here forever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? That’s sucks” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to check the other places, see if there are any more people there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That's all, is it true?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This isn't the time, Minho. A little more, and these crazy people will break down the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From somewhere behind, the girl's heart-rending cry was heard, it seems that she is being killed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Changbin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We will back, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minho, I don’t know. I hope so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm so tired. I'm so tired, let this shit all end.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, it's gonna be okay. We just need to get through them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho looked at Changbin, spoke softly:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't want to die like this."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We're not going to die, for God's sake.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"All right, you guys are coming with us. And the three of you will back us up when we open the door. Don't let anyone go any further.” - an unknown man said the boys. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck, what about asking us?" - Changbin and Minho exchanged glances and looked at the man don’t understandably.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look pretty strong. You're going to the game, aren't you? Is there something you can hit with?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course, my princess is always with me.” - Minho swings his baseball bat from one hand to the other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's great, don't let them bite you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho, Changbin, and the man who had previously told them what to do, walked up to the door, which was already filled with what appeared to be dead people.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho's hands were shaking, but for safety's sake, he was willing to do it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, he's coming with us," Minho thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was visibly tense with anger, which he began to feel at the exact moment when the man who later introduced himself as Chris said:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— We need to get out of here, open the door for one, two and try to run past them. Try not to panic and most importantly, do not let them bite you. The people behind us don't look capable of fighting. We need to save them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho whispered to Changbin:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There's Jisung, there's fucking Han Jisung, Changbin, if something will happento him, I'll fucking throw everyone off this train with my own hands, and I don't give a fuck if something happens to me." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm sure this squirrel is very capable, and sits somewhere alive and unharmed, he will eat anyone by himself, if he wants, hah? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really hope you're right.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. jisung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People were running in panic wherever they could, and some were watching in a daze. Someone's family member was being killed right in front of their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han Jisung, who was in the place number 8, sat with his eyes closed, listening to music on his headphones, as always at full volume, because he didn’t want to hear anyone around him as much as possible. He was dozing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People ran past him shouting for help, but he only remotely felt the chill of it, not paying attention. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and pulled towards someone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung opened his eyes, the headphones were off, and he could hear people screaming. The person who was holding it looked terribly intimidating. His mouth was covered in blood, his eyes were white, and he gave off an unpleasant smell akin to a corpse, and for some reason his hands were very strong and pulled him closer to this bloody mouth. The boy recognized the creature as a guide.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing? Let me go! What's going on?”- </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung tried to pull away, but he couldn't, because the man across from him had too strong hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung started panicking and kicking in his arms, trying to get out. He was afraid. All he could think about was fear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guide's face drew closer, and Han didn't know what to do. He tried to kick back, but the man didn't move an inch. Jisung was panicking. He could no longer hold his hands, because they hurt so much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few seconds, the guy felt light, as if he could breathe again. He couldn't smell that foul smell in front of his nose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled forward. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Boy, are you alive?" Have you been bitten?" - there was silence in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you hear me? I'm asking, did you get bitten???” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-a? Wh-what?? What's happening??” - Jisung stuttered back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I asked, did you get bitten?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"N-no.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was grabbed and pulled forward. They ran a few waggons past, and stopped at number 1. Jisung was pushed into it and the door was closed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung was already in the seat when a bunch of people ran in. He moved closer to the window, and decided to write to Felix about what was happening to him, but he saw several incoming messages.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: bfffff</span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jisung</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">my mother has closed all the doors and won't let anyone out of the apartment....</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I won't be able to pick you up </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we are all very scared</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but I'll try to think of something</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i promise </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">be careful please </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tell me that you’re fine </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but you’re closed so everything should be k</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: hannie</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wait what,,, you cant... </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">lix.... </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">people around me keep talking that we’re the only ones who is still alive </span>
  <span class="s2">😟</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I DONT WANNA FUCKING DIE TODAY</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHY DOES THE DRIVER JUST KEEP DRIVING?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: bfffff</span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the fuck</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sungie..</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m so so sorry..</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you can text your aunt and ask her?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">maybe she can </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: hannie</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’ll try..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: lovely aunt</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hi! can you pick me up later? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: lovely aunt</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">                               Jisung</span>???? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Are you going to Busan now?? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">do u know what is happening rn?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: lovely aunt</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i called you yesterday— </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: lovely aunt</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OH MY GOD</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I OVERWORKED AND ABSOLUTELY FORGOT ABOUT IT...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can only meet you at the entrance, I’ve small children, I hope you understand that I cant leave them alone...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s so dangerous outside </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">are u alone?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: lovely aunt</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">um,, yeah? with who i should be—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’ll try to go alone dw </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wish me some luck </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: lovely aunt</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m so so sorry Jisung TT</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">be careful TT </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: lovely aunt</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yeah... like always </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One...Two....GO!” - Chris opened the door abruptly, and a pile of dead, wild creatures fell on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man screamed and tried to fight them off, Minho and Changbin tried to help him. Grabbing Chris' hand, they pulled him towards them, asking:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you okay?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you god, you didn't get bitten?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, my God, yes, I think I'm fine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three of them tried to fight off the dead, to get through of them, to get out of the door and slam it shut. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They ran, fought back as best they could, their main task was not to let themselves be bitten. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"These scum are running faster than I thought!"Minho shouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really, I'm shocked.” - Changbin replied, still running.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho pulled open every bathroom door that passed, maybe Jisung was sitting there alone. The guy desperately hoped that, at least in the last one, he would be. Opening it, he saw only emptiness. His heart skipped a beat, and for some reason he wanted to cry. But, he needed to move on. After standing there for a few more seconds, he heard Chris yell at him:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude, why are you frozen? Run!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I, yes, need to run.”- <em>"Although in fact, somehow I don't want to, I just want to hide somewhere and cry”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last door was in front of them, and they heard a woman's desperate cry somewhere behind them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's not one of our own, is it?" - Changbin asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Most likely.” Chris replied.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho isn't with them right now. Minho didn't care. They would have to run.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To their surprise, they did not see anyone trying to get out of the last door, there were no screams, only silence, and the door was sealed from the light by wallpaper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe it's empty? Or are they all dead?” - Minho asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I hope there's someone who can save us." - Changbin said sadly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let's just try to get in, or we'll die first." - Chris said, turning around and seeing the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guys started banging on the door, putting their ears to it. They heard a clear human voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!! Open the door!!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are live ones here!! Open the door!!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They received a response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can't let you in! What if you are infected!” - it was heard from inside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are not infected!” - Minho was already shouting angrily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's dangerous! We can't believe you!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just open the fucking door! We will prove to you that we are healthy!” - Changbin slammed the door even harder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho tried to open the door, but he could feel the door being closed from the inside. He peered at the people inside and saw him. He saw Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: bffff</span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MINHO IS THERE</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LEE FUCKING MINHO IS THERE</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HES ALIVE</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HES SCREAMING ON PEOPLE WHO SAVED ME </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OMG</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: bffff</span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">are u dumb </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tell them that u know him </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tell them that they let him in </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he can die dude </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: bffff</span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he's always bothering me</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">maybe it's better this way...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: bffff</span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ARE U FUCKING CRAZY?? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">U LITERALLY LIKE HIM </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: bffff</span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but he doesn’t...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: bffff</span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HAN JISUNG U NEED TO DO SOMETHING NOW </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho continued to yank at the door, and when it started to give a little, the people inside started screaming: </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"They must go!!! Let them go!! They may be infected!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OH MY GOD, we are not infected, there are still people there, we all need to survive.” - Chris tried to explain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho looked at Jisung straight in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I..I know them, they're not sick, let them in!” - Jisung said softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can't be sure they're healthy, boy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, OR WE'LL BREAK IT DOWN AND DIE TOGETHER." - Minho literally growled, because they were already so close. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let them in! Why are you standing there! They may die!” - Jisung continued, louder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho and Changbin tried to open the door, and when it finally gave way, the three of them quickly went in and abruptly closed it behind them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho walked up to the man who had forbidden him to open the door, and forcefully grabbed him and pinned him to the chairs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you out of your mind? If we had been bitten, we would have died long ago!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man looked at the guy with fear and shouted:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Look! Look they are infected!!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go away! You must leave!” - people started to push the man. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung came up behind him and took Minho by the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Are you all right?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jisung!” - Minho turned abruptly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hugged him as tightly as possible. Minho was afraid of losing him. It was so stupid, and so idiotic, to fall in love with this little, nagging Jisung. He liked to call him squirrel because he looked so much like it, just as small, and so cute. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minho...?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung couldn't even move from the shock. Why did Minho hug him? Why didn't he want to throw up? Why did he feel as if a heavy stone that was making it difficult to breathe had fallen down?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho stood there for a moment longer, then walked away and said softly:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-Uhm,... Oh, yeah, what am I...?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's okay. It's good to see you, too....alive.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you for your concern, squirrel!" - Jisung narrowed his eyes and walked away, feigning anger.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even now, Lee Minho, you took the time to make fun!!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm not kidding, you're literally the personification of a squirrel, do you even look in the mirror sometimes??”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you kidding? Why don't you coo later?” - Changbin stared at them with a shattered look. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WE'RE NOT COOING!" - Minho and Jisung spoke together in a raised voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, yeah, I see.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"All right, guys, get out of here! We don't want to die because of you!” - someone shouted next to Minho's ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“UGH, YOU, FUCKER, we are not infected!” - the guy was already shouting back angrily. — “If we were infected, we would have died already, as you can see, we are alive, we do not want to eat you, although we want to kill you, maybe stop yelling, we all need to survive.” - Minho tried to say in a lower voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Survive somewhere else.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you see any other safe place?" - Chris asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We don't care! Get out of here!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jisung, tell them.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, we're not infected.” - Minho looked directly into the eyes opposite.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung couldn't look away, looking back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"They're all right really, they're healthy," - Jisung lifted Minho's hand and twirled it a little. - "Look, they're all right.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saved you, and now you're on the side of some strange people?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-but, I know them. They can help. They are strong enough!” - Jisung said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Get out of here all together, you," - pointing at Jisung, "can get out with them." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung looked fearfully at Minho, who turned abruptly to the man who had spoken the word. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you crazy? He'll stay here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'll go with them." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guys said at the same time. After looking at each other in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, are you out of your mind? How are you going to survive?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung moved closer to Minho, stood on his toes, and whispered in his ear:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can't stay with these strangers, they frighten me.” - he looked Minho in the eyes as he lowered himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you know how dangerous that is?" - the guy said regretfully. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Probably? I don't know, I almost died already, I don't think it's a big deal.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're crazy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: bffff </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we get kicked out and I go with minho </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they tried to kick them out because they're “MAYBE” infected, BUT THEYRE HEALTHY WTF </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: bffff </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JISUNG </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU JUST TEXTED A FEW MINUTES AGO THAT IT WOULD BE BETTER NOT TO LET THEM IN AT ALL, AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE WITH THEM</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: bffff </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">well....</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I'd rather be with someone I know than someone I don't..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: bffff </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you’re crazy</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BE CAREFUL </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: Lee Minho </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sungie we need to go :( </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: Cutie </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: Lee Minho </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hehe,,, secret </span>
  <span class="s2">🤫</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: Cutie </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we’re literally standing next to each other why’re you texting?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: Lee Minho </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">is it my fault that you're texting with someone so hard and can't hear anyone around you?</span>
  <span class="s2">😡</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: Cutie </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh hehe woops let’s go i hope we won’t die </span>
  <span class="s2">😟</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho moved closer to Jisung, and whispered:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won't let you die." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you care so much?" - Jisung asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You're coming with me on your own, I just have to save you!" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah! So touching!” - Han said, putting his hand on his heart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm glad you liked it, but we indeed have to go, I'm sorry about that." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung took Minho's hand. - “Don't apologize, it's not your fault that you're being kicked out. They'll die before we do. So we're winning, aren't we?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, probably?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, lovebirds, get ready.” - Changbin said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho and Jisung looked at Changbin with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Stop calling us that! - Jisung exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Am I wrong?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"YES?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chris and Changbin sighed, because there was no point in arguing with Jisung.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The four of them came to the door, which was filled with vile, eerily frightening sounds, and Jisung involuntarily grabbed Minho's hand, trying to get closer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, squirrel, you're shaking.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, that's scary, isn't it?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm really scared right now, too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't scare me any more, okay?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'll try my best..” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung took Minho's hand as Chris started to open the door. Changbin roared out at the herd and tried to fight back. Chris slammed the door shut, fighting off the dead man who was climbing up to him. Minho held Jisung behind him and tried to run past him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They ran two waggons before Minho shoved Jisung into the bathroom, and before closing the door behind him, he said:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sungie, stay here, and keep your head down, please, stay quiet, I'll come get you, okay?” - Minho looked at him with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you leaving me here?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's very dangerous. I don't want you to die.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what about you? I can help!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, hands?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you know that if you are even slightly hurt, you will become like them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Minho—“ - before he could finish, he was interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jisung, please, nothing will happen to me, the three of us will come for you. Just sit here and be quiet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho patted Jisung's head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'll be back, I promise." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And quickly, my charging on the phone is not infinite and patience, by the way, is not infinite either.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it, boss!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Go” - Jisung said with sadness in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! You won't notice when I pick you up.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho slammed the door and ran to help Changbin and Chris.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho Changbin and unknown man LEFT ME ALONE IN THE FUCKING BATHROOM </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">CAN U BELIEVE </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LOX HELP ME </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they did WHAT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what if they’ll die there </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and no one’ll help me </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’ll die here all alone...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">lix... </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SO WHY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">minho told me that i can’t help </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">because </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i have nothing </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but WHAT ABOUT MY HANDS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OR </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">idk yeah...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh,,,, right</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOURE THE SMALLEST PERSON IVE EVER MET...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FELIX </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">you’re useless </span> <span class="s2">😩😩</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HEY AM I WRONG?? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bye</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: Lee Minho </span> <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">where r u</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">how soon? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">my battery is running low</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">minho??? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh right..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you’re trying to find safe place for us</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pls come back soon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m scared </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and bored..</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hey</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what’s up</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's so awful on TV</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they said that they would take all people to a certain area in quarantine</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but i don’t want to </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s scary </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i mean??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what if there’re infected people in that place, too, and we all end up dead</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's been over half an hour </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and you still haven't answered </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I'm worried</span> <span class="s2">😟</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">be careful:( </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung sat on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest, flipping through the news feed on Twitter. A thousand and one questions flew through his mind, but there was no answers. Why was all this happening? How did this happen? Why was he sitting in the toilet of the train at that moment, but not in his aunt's house room, which had been set especially for him? Why didn't Minho leave him there? Will they make it? Will they be safe in the end? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han was about to howl in frustration when he heard someone start scratching at the door. He was getting very scared. Jisung got to his feet and tried to get as far away from the door as possible, but the bathroom was so small that it seemed like he hadn't moved even a millimeter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to call his mother, to tell her how much he loved her, how much he wanted to hold her now, so badly. But this opportunity simply did not exist. His hands were shaking, and he kept texting to Minho. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: Lee Minho</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">come back so soon as possible please </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">minho it's been 20 minutes and you still haven't returned</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">someone is scratching at my door</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no ik who it’s but </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s just,,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m scared??</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I really can't save myself</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">save me please </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After another couple of minutes, the sound didn't stop, and Jisung was about to cry. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard a sharp cry and something like a growl, unconsciously starting to cry. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck is this, please don't let it be their cry, please let it be over."Han whispered to himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: Lee Minho </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s not u right? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you're going to pick me up, aren't you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">minho</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">please </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m sSo scaredd </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somewhere ahead, a man's desperate cry could be heard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you hear that, too?" - Changbin asked while running.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, there must have been someone else, he was unlucky.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«<em>The train should make its stop in Sejong City, being a place of safety.»</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, finally.” - Minho exhaled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is the driver the only one who is safe now?”-Changbin asked with displeasure in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ask interesting questions. Be careful!” - Chris hit the dead man, knocking him back, thus helping Changbin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They reached the last car, saw that the door was open, and the dead were walking inside, they looked around, not knowing what to do next. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So what we should do now...?" asked Minho.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the men was running straight at him, and Minho hit him smartly on the head with the bat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, bro, not right here, really.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can you even joke now?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of them, using the bags that were left on the seats, tried to push the dead out the door. When the last one was left, Minho exhaled, and felt his phone literally bursting with notifications.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck, I hope it's not Hyunjin, or I'll hit him for distracting me!" - Minho said, and pushed the last of the creatures out the door, slamming it shut. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw them fight back. The guy grabbed the bottle, and the newspapers, sealing the door. Finally, they heard silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat down on the floor and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check messages.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">careful</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stay at home k?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don't think it's safe outside</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's dangerous everywhere rn</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">except for my house</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">because there is soongie doongie and dori </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">how’re they doing?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOURE STUPID WHYRE U ASKING HOW YOUR CATS DOING BUT NOT ME YOU PIECE PF SHIT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">u r literally texting me rn so u r fine </span> <span class="s2">🙌🏻</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU KNOW HOW WEIRD IT IS WHEN THE TV CONNECTION GOES OUT SOMETIMES</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOUR CATS DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYTHING THEY'RE ASLEEP</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">how’re u doing?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i need to say the truth yeah?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m so scared rn i can die at any second and no one would save me </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and jisung is here </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHAT </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he promised me he'd come, didn't he?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IF HE DOESN'T COME FOR YOU, I'LL GO SAVE YOU BY MYSELF</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">really? so fuck minho </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">lix i’m waiting for u </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh my god—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hope he’ll come soon, you're starting to lose your mind </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: Lee Minho </span> <span class="s2">🥺👐🏼</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sungie?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sungie are you okay?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m coming</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wait a little more please </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: cutie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FASTER PLEASE </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MINHO??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ANSWER NOW</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FUCK</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i hope u r ok</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am going to pick up Jisung.” - Minho said, getting up from the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, we should all go together.” - Changbin replied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No need, I'll be quick, it's safer that way." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Minho, we really need to go together, if anything, we can push them away." - Chris chimed in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll do it myself." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"See that your “I will do everything by myself” does not destroy you." - Changbin said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho walked to the door, gripping the bat tighter in his hands, he had to save him. Jisung asked for it himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Exhaling, he opened the door and ran. Minho heard that someone was running after him. He was scared as hell, too, like Jisung. But he couldn't, couldn't seem weak. For Jisung's sake, he'll be strong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were only a couple of train cars left before the train entered the tunnel, and Minho could no longer hear the screams behind him and the sound of running feet. He turned and saw that the dead men had stopped and were looking around, not understanding what was around them. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you really that stupid?" - Minho chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«<strong>Jisung</strong>»</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho ran through the remaining train cars with surprising calm, stopping at the right door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sungie...?" - he tapped softly on the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung opened the door and grabbed Minho by the jacket, pulling him down. Hugged me tight. Minho, who was in shock, hugged Jisung back. Han's shoulders quivered, but Minho noticed this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you shaking? I said I'd come, hey..” - Minho gently cupped Jisung's face with one hand, forcing him to look into his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said you'd pick me up very soon, it's been about half an hour, I heard screams, I'm scared.” - Jisung said in a tearful voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would take this long." - Minho looked away from Jisung, feeling guilty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He should have come sooner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tell me, tell me you won't leave me alone again.Promise me.” - Jisung said bluntly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise, Jisung, I promise I won't leave you alone again." - Minho looked at him straight in the eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After standing there for a few more minutes, Minho whispered: </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to get back quickly, as long as we're driving in the dark, they can't see us."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A-all of you are all right?"- Jisung whispered back, calming down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, we'll be in the last the train car until we get to Sejong, the driver said it was safe, didn't you hear?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you believe that? Do you believe that everything will be fine?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly, not really, but I want to.” Minho said regretfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho opened the door and looked around. He noticed that they were still moving through the tunnel. Turning to Han, he whispered:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, we're going out, and running really fast, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'll try.” - Jisung whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung grabbed the guy's hand, crossing their fingers, and they walked out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boys took a couple of steps before breaking into a run. Minho saw a light ahead, which meant the tunnel was ending, and soon they would be visible. Minho abruptly stopped, which misled Han. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Get in the luggage storage area, now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"JISUNG, CLIMB UP AND CRAWL VERY QUIETLY.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will be on the other side.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the help of the chairs, they climbed onto them, Jisung couldn't move and looked at Minho with fear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what if we die?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We're not going to die, crawl.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung slowly began to move as he crawled closer to the turning dead people, stopped, and stared straight at them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, don't mind of them. Jisung? Hey, Sungie? They can't see you, crawl, please.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And what if?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, this isn't the time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung was still crawling when he heard something fall behind him, and the dead quickly began to run towards the sound. Han stopped and stared in horror at what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, ignore them.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can't ignore something that could kill me at any second." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They're stupid, and they can't see you right now. We should hurry up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They quietly reached the last car. How everything was bright again. Minho jumped down from the shelf, making a little noise as he heard the sound of footsteps. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jump down faster!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho caught Jisung by the waist, shoving him into the door and slamming it shut.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung went to the nearest seat and sat down in it, whispering to himself:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We're all going to die, we're going to die, we're all going to die," - he raised his head, - " Minho, hey, Minho, we're going to die, we're going to die on this stupid train. I'm so fucking tired, I hope it happens as soon as possible.” - Han covered his face with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What's wrong with him?" - Chris asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't know. Jisungie? We're not going to die, do you hear?” - Minho walked over to Jisung, squatted down, and took his hands in his own.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What makes you so sure? No one is safe. We'll stop now, do you think it's better there? You all, do you think it's better there? Will there be a rescue?” - Jisung's hands began to shake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It'll be safer anywhere now than here." - Minho looked into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What makes you think that? Tell. Tell me why?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Because you're going to live in whatever the hell happens, got it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I want to go home so bad, Minho.” - Jisung began to cry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho was sorry. He was sorry that Jisung had to go through all of this. He wanted to keep this boy away from everything that was happening in their world, so badly. He still couldn't believe it. Minho had so hoped that the place they were being taken to would prove to be a salvation. He was so tired. Tired of being strong. But he will be, he will be strong for the sake of those around him. For Jisung, who, despite his dislike of him, had trusted him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that moment, he promised himself that no matter what, he would save him, even if it cost him his life. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho knelt down and wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist, nuzzling his neck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You'll be home." - he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung hugged him back and calmed down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho's heart sank at the sight of Jisung, because he had never seen him in such a state before. Minho thought it hurt. It hurt somewhere far away in his chest. He didn't know if Jisung felt the same way he did. Minho would really do anything to make sure Jisung survived.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho's limbs were already starting to go numb from sitting on his knees, so he sat up, and felt that Jisung had not reacted at all, he had fallen asleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>More cutest than usua</em>l" flashed through his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The train will arrive in 15 minutes, please sit in your seats and fasten your seat belts.” - came from everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, really?” - Minho hissed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, Sungie, the train will be stopped soon, you need to wake up." - the boy gently patted Jisung's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung opened his eyes and looked around. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did I fall asleep? For how long?” - Jisung said in a sleepy voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it's been about 10 minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, good.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho stood up, patted Jisung's head, burrowing into his hair again, and walked over to the boys. Han took the phone to text Felix to tell him that he was, kinda, safe now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: bffff </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">lix</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we'll be there in 15 min</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">in Sejong</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we were told there’s safer </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: bffff </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">r u sure?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">text me when you’ll be there</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to: bffff </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kk </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JISUNG</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HAN</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HAN JISUNG</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">EMERGENCY </span> <span class="s2">🚨</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MY FATHER TOLD THAT SEJONG IS QUARANTINED AND YOU WON'T BE ALLOWED OUT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JISUNG YOU CAN'T GO THERE</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IT'S VERY DANGEROUS </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">JISUNG TRY TO DO SOMETHING YOU CAN'T GO THERE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: hannie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">felix.... we'll be there in 5 minutes...where do we run to? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung abruptly got up from the seat, ran to the guys and said:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Felix just told me that it is very dangerous there, and the quarantine from which we will not be released, we need to go to another place, we need to go to Busan.” - Jisung said it all very quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wait, wait, we were told it was safe there.” - Changbin said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Felix's father works in those services, I don't think he would lie to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do we do?" - Chris asked, puzzled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to get around the people who meet us, but how, that's the question.” - Minho looked thoughtful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">«The train will arrive in 5 minutes, please take your seats.» </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, time to fasten your seat belts and die.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung grabbed Minho's hand and stared at him, panting in fear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, I can feel you trembling, I told you, you'll live, don't worry.” - Minho said, barely able to get the words out, because the fear for life was beginning to envelop him even more. Han’s life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And you? Will you?" - Han asked, excitement in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I will, where can I go without you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Promise me you won't leave me alone again!" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am.. “ - Minho paused and looked away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Promise me!" - Jisung was shaking his hand. - “Promise me,we'll get out of here together!" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fine! I promise." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Chris, do you know something about Sejong?" - Changbin asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course, I'm a retired military man, I think, I know everything about Sejong, but not now.” - Chris lowered his head regretfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow.” - The three of them in unison.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you leave?" - Minho asked curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn't matter.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you probably know how we can get around the greeters?" - Minho asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't promise, but can we try?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">«The train made its stop at Sejong-Busan Station. Thank you for the ride.» </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No fucking way, good trip. Thank you a lot!” - Changbin quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just follow me." - Chris said in a commanding tone, and went to the door. - “Be careful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: bffff </span> <span class="s2">💋</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ji?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">how r u</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jisung?????</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">answer me pls</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m worried </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i hope u r ok...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">u haven't answered me in a billion years</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">maybe I'm a little worried</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">minho</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">be careful PLS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">save yourself got it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">if you are offered help </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DONT REFUSE IT </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ill wait for u</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaving the train, they did not see the people who were supposed to meet them, so they decided to go to the exit from the station. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho followed a little further, staying at the end, looking around. He saw that there weren't many people left alive. He was sad because he didn't see any of his team. It means, he and Changbin were the only ones who had been given the chance to survive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho looked ahead and saw Jisung. He was walking next to Chris and talking about something, he was very involved in the conversation, because the way he was gesturing with his hands at this time, gave him away. It looked pretty nice, like everything was fine, like they were all just out on a vacation together. Too bad it's not like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In order to get out of the station, they had to go down below. As they passed along the corridor, they saw people walking towards the exit as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chris quietly called the boys to him, saying that they would have to turn around a little earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he turned off, Jisung looked around, and saw that some grandmother, whom he had definitely seen on the train, was looking at him with regret. He couldn't look away, he was sorry, so he told the guys: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can help them, too.” - Jisung stammered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can't.” - Changbin replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But why?" - Jisung asked, puzzled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't understand, do you want to die with them?" - Changbin asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Please?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jisung, no.” - Minho joined in the conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you so cruel?" a Jisung was already angry</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We're not cruel, we just want to survive.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They all want it, too.” - Han's voice trailed off. - "It's dangerous out there, isn't it?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't know, but it's definitely not good.” - Chris answered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then we all the more need to help them!" - Han shuddered with annoyance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"NO, THEY THREW US OUT WHEN WE NEEDED HELP, AND NOW YOU WANT TO SAVE THEM?" - Changbin shouted, ignoring everyone around him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I'll go with them." - Jisung said, and turned to follow the small group of people who, like the guys, didn't know where to go, and those who also wanted to survive.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho took off, grabbing Jisung's elbow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You're not going." - Minho said confidently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Help them too.” - Jisung replied with a hint of hope.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung pulled his hand away and went on after the people. He was scared, but so were those people, right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shit, really?” - Minho sighed heavily and whispered to himself as he followed Han.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jisung! Stop! STOP! - the guy grabbed Han's shoulder, turning him around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What? I have to go.” - Jisung tried to turn around, without looking at Minho. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, this is dangerous!" - already irritated by the situation, Minho replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, for those people, too.” - Jisung remained unconvinced. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you fucking even care about them?” - Minho was already really angry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why do you think only of yourself?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't think only about myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just want to save you.” - Minho squeezed Jisung's shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy looked into Han's eyes, searching for something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We'll check it out. Stay here.” - Minho told Jisung and called Changbin and Chris over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We're not going there for these people, not for you, but for Minho.” - Changbin said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, you don't have to go, I'll go alone." - Minho replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You're already pissing me off, go.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guys came to the escalator, as they saw people running back, they all looked insanely scared. There were screams of the dying, and calls for help, but everyone had to survive, at all costs. They jumped over each other, thus crushing the others. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho, Changbin, and Chris abruptly turned around and ran back. Minho silently prayed that Jisung wouldn't go anywhere during that time. While Changbin and Chris were cursing this boy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung looked around, because he could hear the screams, too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"JISUNG, RUN OUT THE DOOR!" - Jisung heard it in the distance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<strong>It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault."</strong> - was in the guy's mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn't move, as if something was holding him there. Jisung could see people running straight at him, but his eyes only clung to Minho, who couldn't see anything but Han. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho thought that if this child didn't run for his life, he would kill him with his own hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“JISUNG!” - Minho shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he ran closer, he could see that Jisung was looking at him with eyes full of fear. Minho grabbed his arm and ran, they ran as fast as they could, he couldn't lose this boy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung did it automatically, he didn't know what was going on, he didn't know where the others were. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the third time in twenty-four hours that he had been pushed through the door and left behind. Minho thought it would keep him safe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung looked through the glass door and saw that Changbin and Chris were running a little further away, while more and more people were passing them. He looked for Minho, but couldn't find him. The door swung open and closed abruptly. Changbin and Chris.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Where's Minho? What's happening?? - Jisung was shouting at the boys with a note of hysteria.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's all because of you!" - Changbin replied, grabbing Jisung by the collar of his jacket and shaking him in anger. - “It's all your fault, why were you born?? It will be better if you’ll die." he continued to shake him, and screaming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung did not react to the insults, his thoughts were only occupied with Minho.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What about Minho? Where is he? Tell me where is Minho? Did you see him?” - Jisung struggled to break free of the grip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They let him go and he fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands and muttering:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I wish he was still alive. Please be alive.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew this wasn't the time, because he could see the crowd of dead people trying to break in. Getting to his feet, the guy slowly turned around. A soldier was looking at him:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Help, please, help.” - limping, clearly bitten, walks closer to the survivors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Behind him, the dead abruptly ran out, and ran straight at the people. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chris grabbed Jisung by the elbow and ran with him towards the boarding gate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Chris, wait, there's Minho.” - Jisung said, pulling back his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Minho is dead.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung didn't hear anything around him, didn't hear people shouting, didn't hear Chris yelling at him to move, didn't hear Changbin's angry words, none of that mattered right now. His heart was ripped out alive, he can almost feel it physically.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung was in pain, so much so that it seemed like he would just break down and go after Minho. He didn't want to, he could not believe that for Minho, who was leading the way to fight, it ended so simply. It couldn't be true. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho promised that he would not leave him again, right? Why didn't he keep his promise then?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They ran past the transparent doors leading to the train station, Jisung caught a glimpse of a guy who looked a little like Minho, he was lying on the floor, and was already holding a dead man with one hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minho! Chris! There's Minho! He's alive!” - Jisung shouted, trying to pull his hand out of his grip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard Jisung's screams in the distance, but he wasn't sure, maybe Han was already delirious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You may be wrong, we need to run.We can die like him.” - Chris replied calmly, and pulled harder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung struggled and finally pulled his hand away and stopped. Looking at Changbin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THERE MAY BE YOUR FRIEND WHO NEEDS HELP! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM, PLEASE! - Jisung was shouting hysterically at Changbin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changbin looked at him, then at Chris, sighed, and went to the door, killing the zombie along the way with the shard he had picked up while trying to save it earlier. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you crazy?" - Chris asked in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My friend might actually be there." - Changbin shouted in reply. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changbin walked to the entrance, tapped on the wall, forcing the deads to pay attention to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, dead asses, I'm here!" - shouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They broke away from the guy who seemed familiar to them, and from many people around, and ran towards Changbin. Now, he was sure that it was indeed his friend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"MINHO, RUN THROUGH THE DOOR ON THE LEFT.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho sharply stood up and ran. He ran as fast as he could. He would owe Changbin his life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changbin abruptly turned around and slammed the door. He couldn't keep this herd alone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You stupid people, help me!” - Changbin said, barely holding the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Strange men, recovering from the shock, Chris, run over to help him. They held the door back, locking it with the top latch. They moved away and exhaled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“GOD. We have to run to the train, faster, while the door holds them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho ran out of the door and fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He was so scared, his heart was about to jump out of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung, when he saw Minho, ran up to him and carefully knelt down in front of him. He put an arm around his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minho, Minho, my dear Minho, please, if you can, please, sorry, sorry me please, please, it’s all my fault, please I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, Minho, please...” - Jisung repeated his apologies in Minho's ear like a mantra.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"I should have been in his place. it's my fault. my mistake. I hate myself.”</em> - in his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho raised his head and said in a hoarse voice, - "Jisung, stop. We need to save ourselves." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you okay? Minho, we need to go as soon as possible." - Changbin walked up to them, and said, looking only at Minho.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We're coming.” - Minho replied still hoarsely, looking at his friend, with tired smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho ignored Jisung's tears, all he could think about was how to save them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood up, took Jisung's hand, and said, - "We have to run, get up.»</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung intertwined their fingers, feeling how weak was Minho’s grip, Han was afraid to look at him, and they began to move. Ji noticed that Minho was limping. Lee could barely keep up with Han. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They ran up to the train, saw a herd of dead people inside the closed door of the train, and stopped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People who managed to escape ran literally over their heads, leaving those who fell to their deaths. They did it for themselves lives. They also saw zombies in the train, through the window. But for some reason, they didn't care about this, and they opened this door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, those people were gone, too. Only the screams of death could be heard. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changbin said with excitement in his voice that they needed to get into the first train car as soon as possible, closer to the driver, it could be safer there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho gripped Jisung's hand a little more firmly and pulled him along, because Han couldn't take his eyes off what he saw, among them was the grandmother who was the reason he almost lost someone he really cared about, the grandmother who looked at him with pity in her eyes just a while ago, and now she's gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Sungie, you don’t have to look at this, it was their choice, we can’t help it.” - Minho said it almost without emotions. Because it’s none of their business. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung barely turned his head away, it really was none of their business. He tried to help,but it only got worse. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Running into the train car, Changbin and Chris ran to the door that led to the train driver's corridor and knocked on his door, shouting: </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn't even leave here! You knew that shit was in there, right?” - Changbin grumbled, banging on the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Start your hurdy-gurdy faster and let's go to Busan!”- Chris said more calmly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, Jisung and Minho sat down in the first seats they could find, taking all the air in their lungs and exhaling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They turned to each other at the same time and:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry..” - Jisung continued to beg for forgiveness even though he knew he didn’t deserve it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re fine....JISUNG!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung looked at Minho with tears in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me you weren’t bitten, please tell me..” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ji, I’m..” - Minho started to speak, but turned away, pausing in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,no,no.. Minho, tell me you’re okay, I don't believe you...” - he gave him a little tug on the shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, I'm very tired, let’s talk about something else, fucking great trip,yeah? -Minho said with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Minho..” -Han whispered.- “Are you going to tell me if you're all right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, I'm fine.” - Minho said without emotion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Honestly, tell me honestly.” - clenching his fists, a little angry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, I'm fine, honestly. I wasn't bitten. I promise. You can check it out!” - he spread his hands out as if to invite him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why are you limping?" - Jisung stood up from his seat to make eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know, I don't remember, maybe I tripped.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung sank back into his seat with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was worried.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Really?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You promised you wouldn't leave me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I won't, I promised."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changbin and Chris went back into the train car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This idiot didn't even come out to check, can you imagine? - Changbin was actively gesturing with his hands, angry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm in fucking shock." - continued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Changbin, my God-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«<em>The Busan train will arrive in 2.5 hours, please fasten your seat belts, in 3 minutes, the train departs from Seoul-Sejong Station.</em>» - the woman's voice echoes through the train.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are we safe now?" - Jisung whispered to Minho.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope that at the moment - yes.” - Minho whispered back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You can still start kissing right here, I hope I'm not interrupting." - Changbin said, clearly not happy with what he saw. He almost lost his friend because of Jisung. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what if we? and? - Minho looked at Changbin, raising his left eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh, you’re disgusting.” - Changbin turned away and looked out the window. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung nudged Minho. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! What did I do” - Minho exclaimed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kissing. What are you talking about??” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you mind?” - Minho asked, moving closer to Jisung with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung pulled away, but didn't say anything about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why can't you be serious even now?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's boring."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We're very tired, can we get some sleep?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung leaned his head back against Minho's shoulder and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, can you really sleep with this shit outside?" - Minho asked with surprise in his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We're going, like, in an empty train now, I don't think that some scum will jump on the train in motion.” - Jisung replied sleepily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, who knows. Get some rest, I'll wake you up when we get there."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho ran his nose over the top of Jisung's head and ended up resting his cheek against his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn't it hard for you?" - Minho asked in a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it's fine.” - Jisung's voice was even quieter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hyunjin what’s up</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHATS UP??? HOW ARE UUUUU??</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">umm</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I almost died </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and now I'm on the train to Busan</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">U ALMOST WHAT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’LL KILL U BY MYSELF WHEN ULL BE HERE </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we were told that Sejong is safer but no </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HAHA</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">there's literally nothing left </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I'm sitting with Jisung rn and I swear this’s the best thing that could’ve happened to me</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nice-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">btw how did you get there together?</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i didn’t ask</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it isn’t important now </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i think</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the important thing is </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that he doesn't push me away </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">that's because u save him</span> <span class="s2">😊😊</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as long as he's around </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it doesn't matter</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">even if he doesn't need me later </span> <span class="s2">🙃</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">u r crazy as fuck</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i just??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">love him?? idk </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eww </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">anyway bless you don't forget to invite me to the wedding </span> <span class="s2">🥳🥳</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so how r u</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the house is closed??? we can't go out, we can't go in we were told that it would be better BUT WHAT TO DO WHEN THE FOOD RUNS OUT???</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I have a lot of ramen in my drawer </span> <span class="s2">👁👁</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: hyunjin😩</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">omg i checked </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and there’s really a lot</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">dude... did you know something </span> <span class="s2">😑</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">your brain—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no i’m just lazy...</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin</span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">AHAHA NO u r just idiot </span> <span class="s2">😊</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">to: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HEY it helps u now</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">how soongie doongie and dori??? </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">from: hyunjin </span> <span class="s2">😩</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">can u believe??? THEYRE ABSOLUTELY FINEEEE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho locked the phone and closes his eyes as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hoped that Busan would be the final and successful stop, because he had no energy left to do anything else. He also lost his bat somewhere at the train station, and there's really nothing to fight this walking shit with.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It seems to me that in a little while they will become one person, how can they sleep so close to each other?" - Changbin asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, let them, while they can.” - Chris replied calmly and shrugged. - “Anyway, if they want to, it's none of our business.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything looked normal. An ordinary train ride, if not for the TV that hung from the ceiling, and broadcast that it seemed impossible to stop this unknown epidemic, but none of the guys heard, because they were all so tired that they fell asleep in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DEAR reader, if you’re here, first of all! thank you for reading it, i’m indeed grateful!! But,,<br/>what do u think about my work? i’m really curious 🥺🥺 </p><p>i’m still so so sorry for any mistakes TT</p><p>oh, btw, this work is already finished, for now, i just translate it 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from: bffff </span>
  <span class="s2">💋</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ji,,,, I don't think we'll ever meet again..</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they want to take us away...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but jisung please </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i love you so so much okay? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">u r my best friend forever remember?? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Don't push Minho away! according to your stories</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he is certainly a bully </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but you seem to love him??</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung woke up with a sharp jolt, realizing that he was holding Minho's hand. A pair of eyes stared at him with the same incomprehension inside as his own. What had happened to throw them out like that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changbin and Chris were also unpleasantly surprised.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck?” - Changbin asked, still half-asleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to ask the driver.” - Chris got up and went to the door that led to the driver's corridor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he reached the door, he saw through the foggy window that the train had started smoking right in front of them, that it had derailed, and the driver was lying with a bloody face on the steering wheel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, fucking Busan.” - Chris was angry. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning around, he walked briskly back to the car. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you okay?" - Minho asked Jisung, taking his elbow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y-yes? I'm fine.” - still shocked by this awakening, Han replied. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho nodded and walked out of the doorway. He saw Chris striding toward them, clearly angry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to get out of here, pack your clothes and get out.” - the man spoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you mean? What happened?” - the three men asked almost in unison.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There's been an accident, and if we don't get out of here now, we'll probably blow up with the train, because it's smoking. Hurry up.” - Chris said in one breath, and headed for the exit, not even trying to wait for the others.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changbin, Minho, and Jisung exchanged glances and nodded at each other. They got off the train and looked at what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, here we are in Busan, what a great city.” - Changbin grumbled and started looking around. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you always grumbling?" - Jisung asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I not right, little squirrel?" - Jisung felt like an electric shock.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't you dare call me like that.” - Han said, looking straight at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why not?" - Changbin asked sarcastically, blowing his lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can't call me anything you want, I have a name." - Jisung spoke and turned away, looking at Minho, in his eyes there was a lack of understanding. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But he can." - pointing at Minho.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But, he's not you.” - Han replied with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changbin didn't answer the question, knowing that he shouldn't have argued further. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to get out of here somehow.” - Chris said out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking around, the boys realized that they had nowhere to go. They were left in the middle of the railway, filled with the same stopped trains as theirs, all alone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I suggest we go around and try to start that train,"- Minho suggested, pointing to the train on their right.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to check the driver first, we won't be able to start the train." - Chris said, and went to the driver's door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were growls in the distance. At the same time, Jisung ran to Minho and grabbed his arm. Minho put a hand on Han's shoulders, holding him close, and looked around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you see?" - Minho asked, still looking around so that he wouldn't accidentally let the dead man out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe somewhere on a train?” - Changbin was also looking around. — “Where is Chris already?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey!" - came a voice from the side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chris was shouting at them from the side of the train entrance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What? Is he alive?” - Changbin shouted back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He's alive, but he's not thinking straight.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guys approached the driver and pulled him out of the driver's seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, man, hurry up, we need to get out of here you don’t want to die here." - Chris pushed him out, pulling him toward the next train.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We must go! We need to go faster!” - the driver said this in a delirium and tried to run. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The driver quickly went in, got into the driver's seat, and started the engine. Chris and Changbin followed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, there's two more, we need to wait!" - Changbin shouted in driver's ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have to go! We have to go!” - the driver was still talking under his breath, as if in a delirium. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The train started moving. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung and Minho looked around for the source of the sound. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are they leaving without us?" - Jisung asked in a muffled voice, and looked at Minho with excitement in his eyes, and pointed at the departing train. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, run!" - Minho turned Han's body around and pushed him forward. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, we need to go faster.” - Jisung took Minho's hand and pulled it together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, let's run.” - due to the dull pain in his leg, Minho couldn't run fast, thus the distance between the train and the guys was getting longer and longer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you run a little faster?” - Chris's voice came from the train. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Minho, let's run faster, please." - without stopping, Jisung turned his head to look at Minho, and saw that his face was red from how hard he was running. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, don’t stop running! Try to grab the handrail, over there on the right.” - Minho shouted in one breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung tightened his grip on the boy's hand and tried to move his legs harder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Voices could be heard behind them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han turned and saw a crowd of dead people running from the distance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Minho, we need hurry up, I beg you!” - Jisung screamed, tearing at his throat, trying not to let go of his constantly slipping hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jisung, I cannot anymore.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“STOP THE TRAIN, THERE ARE STILL TWO PEOPLE ALIVE!” - Changbin yelled at the driver, but he didn't seem to hear him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Chris, you know how to stop a train, don't you?" - Changbin asked hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm not sure, but I can try.” - looking at Jisung, who was trying to pull Minho forward while he could barely move his legs, wrinkling his face in pain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I push this imbecile away, and you stop?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It can be dangerous, you know?” - Chris asked, turning to Changbin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My friend is there.” -he said, pointing with one hand at the window where the two boys could be seen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chris sighed heavily, pursing his lips, and looked down at the huge number of buttons on the steering wheel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm counting to three. One, two, Let’s go!” - Chris said, and pushed the driver out of his seat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changbin pulled the driver away, and was surprised at his calmness, because he did not react to the action in any way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What's wrong with him?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don't distract me.” - Chris frantically searched for the engine shutdown buttons.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Jisung, I cannot anymore.”</em> - a hum rang in his ear. He's joking. Minho is just joking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung's heart skipped a beat, that's not true. He could, this is the strong, constantly meddling Minho, how could he not? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He almost stopped, except that his legs were carrying them forward, it was automatic, he wanted to survive so badly. Jisung wanted to survive together with Minho.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you keep leaving me? You promised. You! Fucking. Promised. Minho, you can. I'm with you. For God's sake,please. We can do this together.” - Jisung shouted in tears and pulled Minho's hand to run after him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho tried to pull his hand away, because he was so weak that he was ready to fall right now. His leg ached terribly. He could barely move, already stumbling at every step. He just couldn't.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Minho, come on, I won't let go of your hand, do you hear me? It's either together or neither of us." - Jisung said, running slower now, and the train car was getting farther away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sungie,run, please.” - with tears in his eyes, Minho spoke softly, hoping Han could hear him over the wind, completely relaxing his arm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's important that Jisung is saved. He felt disgusting from himself. He felt like a ballast that prevented him from moving forward. He was sorry that Jisung had to go through all this now. He was so sorry. He wanted Jisung to be able to survive. He'll survive, won't he?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a deafening whoosh of wheels on rails ahead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The train stopped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung involuntarily covered ears with his hands, and closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho fell to his knees from exhaustion and pain. He didn't pay attention to the other sounds, feeling only that desperate pain that overshadowed all other sounds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung saw, before he closed his eyes, that Minho was falling. Han crouched down, stroking Lee's back as she heaved up and down with Minho's breath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Minho, there's help, we need to go!" - the guy was trying to get him to his feet. - “You promised. Let’s go, you can do it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jisung...” - Minho closed his eyes and sighed heavily in pain, but allowed himself to be lifted. — “I'm so tired. Help me, please.” - he said the words with a snap, because they were too hard for him. Who was Minho to ask for help? He was someone who could always handle everything on his own and didn't need anyone's help.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung gently slung Minho's arm over his shoulder and placed his hand on boy's waist. So they tried to run a little more, but Minho stumbled again and again, and he wanted to shout about how ashamed he was. He squeezed his eyes shut, sighing heavily, he wished that all this was not happening to him, but his legs continued to fail. He screamed every time his foot caught on something. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Changbin! Changbin, help me!” - Jisung shouted, still holding Minho down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung supported Minho as he carried him into the train. They carefully sat the guy down in a chair, and Jisung himself fell to his knees from impotence.He covered his face with his hands and exhaled. They are saved. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han had a lot of questions that no one could answer. What happened to Minho? Was he bitten? If yes, why was he still conscious? If not, why did he ask to leave him? Why didn't he ask for help right away? Why was he so eager to let go of his hand and stay there? He just didn't understand what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Footsteps retreated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Changbin's out”</em> - Jisung thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minho...” - He called out in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The answer is silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Minho, what's wrong with your leg?"Han raised his head and looked straight at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn't look at Jisung back, clenching his fists.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Minho, look at me...” - Jisung looked at him with regret. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm ashamed, okay? I'm ashamed that I promised that I would save you at any cost, but we almost died out of me. Do you understand? I'm a failure.” - Minho chuckled at his words, and covered his face with his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. — “I don't know what happened to my leg, but I tripped over something while I was running away from those scum. No, I'm not bitten, I know you need to know that. Exhale.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung actually let out a sigh, and tears began to flow with the sigh. He crawled on his knees to the boy and laid his forehead on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn't have left you anyway. I've waited for so long. You are not a failure, you are a real earthly miracle. - very quietly whispered. - “Minho you-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guy didn't let him finish and silenced him with a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a bit of flashbacks ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">7 years ago.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can do it, Jisungie! You will definitely make new friends!” - a woman in her mid-thirties said, slapping the baby's back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ten-year-old child turned back to his mother with the words:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And if no one wants to be friends with me, what if they don't like me?" - covering his face with his hands, the kid said softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Until you try it, no one can tell you for sure! Just be friendly and everyone will want to be friends with you, you are so charming!” - the woman said this softly, and took the child's hand as she walked through the school gates.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they entered the building, little Jisung adjusted his glasses, straightened his back, and tried to walk confidently without paying attention to anyone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard the merry laughter of the boys, and turned his head to look for a sound, but at that moment two boys ran past, one of whom accidentally brushed Jisung's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han turned around, looked at the mischievous smile of the boy who had pushed him, and noticed that the gaze was directed at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung was a little embarrassed and turned away, clutching his mother's hand tighter, thinking, “<em>he's cute.”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">5 years ago.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung was 12 and still didn't have any friends. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought that his mother had lied to him once about how charming he was and that everyone would want to be friends with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That day, when he walked into the classroom, everyone looked at the newcomer with contempt. No one approached him then.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, is our little Jisungie all alone again? What a pity.” - the well-known Minho bullied Jisung, again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm not small.” - Han closed his eyes and answered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You're literally three centimeters tall." - Minho continued, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're also bespectacled!" - came a voice from the back of the room. Minho looked directly into Jisung's eyes and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung was constantly being hurt by such phrases, so whenever he came home after school, he would cry and pray that it would all be over soon. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">2 years ago.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung was 15 and still alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho didn't touch him again. But sometimes he kept calling him squirrel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho didn't touch him - no one did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho took extra baseball classes, which made him even more popular at school. There was no time to pay attention to some geezer Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except that he could always feel his eyes on him from the back of the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung still thought he was cute. It was also annoying, because he couldn't really think about boys, how cute they could be. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">1 year ago. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began to connect more with Felix, a boy he met in Busan. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It turned out that Felix came from Australia as a child, but because of his poor knowledge of Korean, it was also difficult for him to stay in school.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung thought it was fate. He found a friend. They first met so long ago, but some fan account on Twitter was able to bring them closer together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On one of the school days, a baseball game was held in their building, between the schools. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung's eyes were fixed on only one person during the entire game. He didn't seem to notice it himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The game was coming to an end, and suddenly there was a sound of a whistle, which brought Jisung out of a trance. Looking down from the bleachers, he saw Minho getting up from his knees and limping away through the school gates.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without knowing what he was doing, he jumped up from his seat and ran down to the locker room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Running to the door, he knocked on the door, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minho? Are you there? Will I come in?” - Jisung asked, holding the door handle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a while, without receiving an answer, he went in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart skipped a beat, and he seemed to understand. Han understood why he always thought Minho was cute, that he was actually kind. Jisung realized that he wanted to be somewhere near Minho. His heart was broken. Ironic, isn't it? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now everything was clear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm sorry.” - he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to sink through the ground, gouge out his eyes in the end, just so he wouldn't have to see it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho's classmate was sitting on his lap, and they seemed to be kissing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hearing the apology, Minho abruptly raised his head and looked at Han.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jisung?” - Minho asked, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ugh, what are you doing here? Get out!” - the girl squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm leaving, don't worry.” - Jisung chuckled sadly and left. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is this the first time Jisung has been in this much pain?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>